My camp submissions
by instant.flare
Summary: My submissions for camp half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

This is a submission to camp half-blood.

Prompt: "I heard you like bad girls. Well, I'm bad at everything." (I hoped for a good first prompt but nooooooo. Emma just had to do pickup lines. Damn her)

Word count: 1008

"Faaarrrrk!" Leo screamed as Festus'wings stopped working and they plummeted down towards the island of Ogygia. The wind whipped around the metal body of the dragon that had stopped its whirrs and clicks. It remained in a frozen pose of spread wings and head held high. The flamin' hot Valdez screamed again in a very high pitch voice. Hastily, he covered his mouth to stop the embarrassing sound from spilling out again.

"I get brought back to life before dying again," he muttered, "Wonderful."

The beach between the island and the ocean neared as Leo looked inside the dragons head for any faults. He found a wire that didn't seem to connect properly and tried to ignite his finger to melt the two pieces of copper together. He was putting the wires back when he saw the ground was about a hundred metres away.

Festus opened its wings and seemed to just realise that they were plummeting into the ground. It made a confused whirr and tested its wings.

"SHIT! Festus just fly already!" Leo screeched into its ear before bursting into flames in the panic. Festus jolted and flapped once before they pile of metal and bodyparts crashed into the ground.

…

"Just another day on this stupid island," Calypso muttered. She was lying down on her bed in the cave, braiding and unbraiding her hair. She closed her eyes and she breathed out deeply. Her feet touched the ground as she stood up, only wearing a silver bra and panties. Days like these were hot as hell. She shuffled over to the mouth of the cave and looked longingly at the broken place where Leo had broken off the crystal.

It had been a few days ago but it felt longer than her whole life on the island. She smirked when she recalled him bursting into flames and taking off his shirt. The sight was wonderful. She opened her hand and a cup, brought by an invisible servant, floated up to her. She took a sip of the tea inside and watched her garden which was teeming with life. There were birds, squirrels and other cute animals that she knew all the names of. They were eternal just like her but that didn't mean that they didn't reproduce.

She blushed when she remembered those times she had bobbed up and down, gasping in pleasure on the unconscious bodies of all the heroes that ha- Let's not go into that. She sighed and wished to see Leo again. She walked, barefoot into the damp soil and inhaled the scent of rosemary, lavender and smoke. Wait, smoke? Calypso opened her eyes, looking for the red colour that indicated flame. But what caught her eye was a file ball on a metal thing heading towards the beach from the sky.

The thing hit the ground with a crash and Calypso jolted as the ground trembled from the impact. Calypso blinked, confused then ran the beach in curiosity. What the fuck just happened?

…

Leo groaned in pain as he slowly sat up. He felt sand and wood beneath his hands which were pressed upon the ground. His leg was beneath some metal and his head hurt so bad. A red tinge covered most of his eyesight but he ignored it and tried to stand up. His body weighed him down but he managed to do it. He looked around for Festus and found that the dragon was the meatel on his leg. Leo lay down beside the dragon and saw many parts broken but the main interface unscathed.

Suddenly something burst out of the bushes beside the beach and Leo brandished a hammer, ready to fight. He realised he was on a harmless island and lowered it. Through the hazy red colour in his eyes, he couldn't see the face of the person who jumped out of the bush. He stepped foward and the person stepped back. He took another step and the person backed away. Another step took his foot onto a peice of wood.

The peice burst into flames and Leo blinked. He forgot to turn his fire off. He turned his fire off and he could see without the red colour. The person infront of him was Calypso. Leo staggered foward and She ran to him and hugged. Leo smiled then frowned then blushed when he realised that when he burnt, his clothes burnt off. Calypso seemed to notice that Leo was naked and took a step back, blushing. When she stepped back, Leo took a good look at what Calypso was wearing and blushed harder.

"Sooo-" Leo started.

"You came back!" Calypso shouted with glee.

Leo smirked.

Calypso took a look at the broken dragon and sighed, "I guess we won't be going anywhere, anytime soon."

"Nope"

Calypso's gaze drew a line down to the spot below Leo's waist.

"I heard you like bad girls," Calypso said. Leo's eyebrows raised.

"Well I'm bad at everything," Calypso finished.

Leo chuckled and said, "Well, I don't think you're bad at everything."

His hand snaked around her neck.

Calypso's eyes filled with lust and she proposed, "Since we're not going anywhere soon and we're alone on this island, I think we should have some fun."

Leo grinned and pushed her onto the sand. "Gladly."

He lowered his face until it was a millimetre away from Calypso's lips. She brought her mouth into Leo's.

Suddenly a sharp sound rang across the island. They both stood up, lips still tingling. A boat was beside the island and Leo's dad was standing in it. The god gestures for the couple to get on the boat and Calypso smiled when Leo tried to cover his naked body. The god snapped and clothes appeared on him.

Just before they boarded the boat, Leo put his mouth near her ear and whispered in a seductive and mischievous voice, "Let's do this later."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a submission to camp half-blood.

Prompt: Character being content

Word count: 391

Note: This is a free verse poem.

* * *

An afternoon night,

A cloudy sky,

Oceans of blue,

And green and deep, deep black.

You can rest.

Sky of heavenly winds.

A shore of soothing waves.

Rhythms,

of sounds so vast and deep and calming,

Sinking into the Earth.

While chiming beats ring comfortably around.

A time without time.

An existence that doesn't exist.

Just a feeling of pure nothing,

of a soul filled and overflowing a creamy smooth sensation.

Like you don't care anymore.

The brittle yet smooth sand underneath.

The water lapping up.

Just nothing but an addition,

another feeling in this overwhelming feeling of purity,

of closing one's eyes;

of fresh green grass;

of mountain echoes;

of a different world.

Another place,

Another reality;

Such a fragile yet strong shard of that reality.

So easy to break yet so hard to resist.

So don't resist.

Feel,

Hear,

Watch as the bird glides slowly across to the distant horizon,

As the tree reaches with deep, vivid brown branches into the sky,

Defying gravity.

Defying all laws and flying slowly into space.

Just open your wings and fly.

Just explore the infinite realms.

Just conquer everything with a feeling.

Of happiness.

Of calmness.

Of content.

And while the world tries and fails to solve its mountains of problems,

You just lie there.

A speck of dust in a gale.

Carried around like a leaf in a storm.

Like a droplet in rain.

Outnumbered but you just drift.

Just fly away.

Just don't care anymore about anything.

About problems or issues or feelings of bad things and bad stuff and pains and anything that means anything negative.

Think positive,

Because here you are, lying on the beach and here you are, not caring and what a wonderful sensation.

Not a speck of activity in that brain but,

Your soul is swooping and leaping and soaring in the sky.

You can hold on to that one feeling.

You've yearned for it all your life,

But the wars have prevented you.

You've never had it as a child because of your step-father.

But now,

Every conflict is resolved;

peace is restored and you can get that feeling into your broken life.

you can mend your shattered heart,

you can right all the wrongs,

and you can be free;

Percy Jackson,

you can be content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Poem collection prompts**

Prompt: Red hair

Word count: 81

...

Waves of crimson dancing down

her head, so much like a sparkling crown,

With rubies and diamonds, a blinding shimmer,

And blood red splashes all aglimmer,

With bright crimson beds, the deep orange lie.

Firey shades spun into a ply.

Hot strands of silky hair dance

Around the smooth head, the strings of roses prance.

A girl in the meadow fast asleep,

Wind in her hair, making it leap

About wildly like a galloping deer.

Carelessly lying there, devoid of fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Poem collection prompts**

prompt: tears

Word count: 60

...

Tears.

Warm, runny.

Filled with emotion

Salty and bittersweet.

Sadness, Depression. Alone

Nobody to help. Nobody to console.

Just feeling overwhelmed with an ache.

You get them when you lose something.

A relative, a friend, a pet, someone special.

Or something special. Full of loss and hurt.

Hatred and betrayal. Anger to others.

Tears are emotional things

and they hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Poem collection promts**

prompt: Sunsets/Sunrises

word count: 214

* * *

Once there was a time

In the land of the old

Once there was a time,

Before the forests of flame

Earlier than the towns,

the cities, the streets.

Earlier than when us humans

began to settle in

Twas like a time of calmness

A time of beautiful sights

We wandered through the valleys

And scaled the highest hills

Twas a time like that

where sunsets were so pleasant

A colourful array of streaks

Fading into the sky.

The gay clouds brightly shining

The heavens so calm

And the silhouetted birds singing

And the fragrance of wild roses

With our eyes and ears and nose

We feel the sunset

Twas the sunset

It is the sunset

The sunset that brought us night.

But after the night of the stars and moon

And after the peaceful sleep

After the darkness and blowing wind

We see another sight

The sun is so magnificent so

The clouds look like they're blessed

The streaks of red and orange and gold

The sky looks like a rainbow

A glorious sunrise

And a beautiful sunset

But that was all in the old days

The days we wandered around

But sometimes you can just imagine

If towers were trees and the smoke is just fog

A stunning sunset and sunrise.


End file.
